The Business Operation
by scarletngrayangel
Summary: Draco is running an undercover business operation at Hogwarts and Harry is about to find out… Note: DH slash not HBP or DH compliant
1. Draco Gets an Idea

**Rating: PG (might be PG-13 in later chaps)**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Summary: Draco is running an undercover business operation at Hogwarts and Harry is about to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nada! Okay, so I own a broken laptop which is about all you'll get out of me if you sue. **

**Chapter One: Draco Gets an Idea**

Sitting in the common room, legs swung over the side of the chair he was lounging in, the young man sighed. He was bored, no doubt about it. There was nothing to do but sit and sigh, which was quite a disappointment. It was seventh year for this young man and he had had expectations of excitement and grandeur. Alas, fate seemed to be against him, as fate so often is. Of course it was only the beginning of the term, but he had really anticipated more.

He sighed again and started to drift off to sleep, but before he could enter the land of nod, he heard a voice coming from outside the common room.

"Really, how can you possibly like _him_ of all people?" a girl's voice asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I do." another girl answered, before glumly adding, "The only thing is I don't think he could ever like me."

There was a brief moment of silence before the first girl started talking again. "Well, he's alright, I suppose." she conceded. "He's just not very handsome, is he?"

Dismissing the conversation, the young man tried to recapture his lost sleep. After a few minutes, he jolted up as a thought hit him. He had recognized the two girls as Anna and Tabby, third years who had somehow managed to spend more time in detention than Fred and George Weasley, though none of that mattered. What was really important was the idea that had been inspired by the brief conversation he had just overheard. It would allow him to leave the doldrums far behind and he could make some money on the side. It was perfect! The only thing would be organizing this little scheme and finding a few people he knew would not say a word. Mind running a mile a minute, he jumped out of the chair and darted out of the common room. Not paying attention, he bumped into Anna as he ran by.

"I wonder what has him running like a bat out of hell?" Anna asked in wonderment as she stood up and straightened her robes. Tabby simply shrugged in reply and began picking up the books Anna had dropped.

"I'm not sure," Pansy Parkinson remarked, "but if I know Draco Malfoy, he's up to something."

The three Slytherins shared a knowing grin as they entered the common room, all with the same thing on their mind: how to find out Draco's latest scheme.

OOOOO

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, the Golden Trio were anything but bored. In fact, they were enjoying the solitude. Hermione was reading a book that her parents had sent as a belated birthday present while Harry and Ron sat engrossed in a game of exploding snap. After about the fifth game, they decided to call it a night.

Hermione chose that moment to look up from her book and glance in their direction. "Going to bed?" she asked, receiving nods in reply. "I'm surprised you aren't going off on some hair-brained adventure." she replied, before sarcastically adding, "That would be the sensible thing, after all."

Ron crossed his arms and looked at her with a smile on his face as Harry ascended the stairs towards their room. "Well, _we're_ tired. Besides, it's still early in the term. Can't do everything the first month, can we? There'd be nothing to do later if we did." He turned and started up the stairs, but stopped a few stairs up and turned around. "Besides, how could we possibly go out now? We'd be leaving you behind, and I know how much you'd miss getting detention with us. But, if you really want to.." He left off here and started to turn around.

Hermione shot him a glare and heaved a nearby pillow at him, mumbling under her breath.

Ron ducked the soft projectile and hurried to the boys room before she thought to hex him. Entering the room, he laughed as he fell on his bed.

Harry, who had heard the exchange, just rolled his eyes. "Honestly Ron, must you do that?"

Getting ready for bed, Ron rolled his eyes in response and then yawned. "Admit it Harry, you enjoy doing that too."

"Yeah," Harry conceded as Ron got into bed. "but not as much as you. Of course, I'm not the one with the crush." He looked over and noticed his friend had not heard a word, seeing as he had fallen asleep instantly. "Typical." He muttered before also entering Dreamland.

OOOOO

The next morning, after a few words, and some diplomatic negotiations by Harry, the three went down to breakfast. It appeared to be a normal day with the typical daily commotion.

"Please tell us Ginny!" Mary begged.

Soon the other sixth years had joined in. "Yes Ginny! Word is you're dating somebody. Who is it?"

Ginny blushed. "Oh. Uh, nobody. Really."

"I'll kill him." Ron grumbled.

Hermione shook her head. "Really Ron, we've been down this road before. Use your brain for once."

"Mione!" Ron cried in dismay.

"Is it dragon scales or snake scales?" Neville asked in confusion as he went through his potions text.

"Haven't a clue." Harry said, thinking nobody else had noticed. He was wrong.

"You mean you haven't studied yet?" Hermione questioned, her argument with Ron now forgotten.

"No?" Harry tried, earning a sigh from Hermione.

"We have an exam in potions this morning. Snape only told us about five times." she said in exasperation before turning her attention towards Neville. "And it's neither one. It's actually essence of dragon."

"Oh." Neville replied sheepishly. He then returned to the book and, after one glance, groaned in dread.

Hermione now turned to Ron. "And what about you?" she demanded. "Have you studied yet?"

"Mione!" Ron moaned.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you." she told both Harry and Ron. Harry smiled and picked at his food while Ron shrugged and piled his plate as high as he could.

"What do you mean I'm going to end up dateless?" Seamus suddenly exclaimed from several seats down. Lavender and Parvati had been trying to foretell the future to an irate Seamus and a distracted Dean.

"Exactly what I said. The tea leaves never lie." Lavender said matter-of-factly.

"Well you should try looking in a mirror, because you aren't any prize yourself!" he screamed in outrage, earning a slap from Lavender and a glare from Parvati, both of whom stormed out of the Great Hall.

"I hate to say it mate, but you deserved that." Ron said as he looked up from his food."

"Shut up." Seamus replied testily, tossing his fork down and leaving as well. Dean finally looked up from his drawing and took off after Seamus, yelling at him to wait up.

"Really Ron, I wish you'd use your head sometimes. And please try to develop better eating habits. It's rather embarrassing to be seen with someone who has the eating habits of a goat." Hermione admonished.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed yet again.

By this time, most of the Great Hall seemed to be staring in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Not that Ron and Hermione noticed. It was soon redirected, however, to the Slytherin table were Crabbe and Goyle got fighting over the last piece of toast. Mumbling under her breath about behavior not befitting Slytherins, Pansy got up to leave, but not before knocking them both in the head on her way out. At this point, everyone went back to eating breakfast and chattering amongst themselves. It was Harry, however, who put it best. "Well, that was interesting."

Towards the end of breakfast, Hermione noticed something. "Harry, Ron, have you noticed that Malfoy never showed up for breakfast?"  
Ron looked around the Great Hall and realized she was right. "Maybe he was killed by a renegade house elf during the night. Would serve the git right."

As Hermione scolded Ron, yet again, Harry thought of something. "You don't suppose he's up to something, do you?"

"He's Malfoy. Of course he's up to something. Besides, you never can tell with Slytherins." Ron said, eyes narrowing.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "I wouldn't be too surprised." Suddenly her eyes went wide as a thought hit her. "You know, now that I think about it, he hasn't tried anything this year. That's very odd, especially for him."

"Now I know he's up to something." Ron stated.

"That's probably true, but we don't have any solid evidence. The only thing we can do is keep a close eye on him and see if he does anything suspicious." Hermione rationalized as Harry nodded.

Ron groaned. "But it's _Malfoy_. Everything he does is suspicious."

"Alright, something more suspicious than normal." she said as she smacked the back of his head.

"_Mione_!" He hissed as he rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

Harry sighed. "I get the feeling this is going to be a long day. And we haven't even had potions yet."

When Harry suggested that Draco might be up to something, he was correct. It just did not happen to be an evil something. Well, not truly evil. Slightly illegal and on the side of greedy, perhaps. Not that that had ever stopped him before. He just had to make sure none of the professors found out. He knew the people involved would never tell, for they would also be incriminated.

Now all he had to do was find the right parties to help him, not that he would ever admit to needing help. They would have to be people he could trust, which was easier said than done. Slytherins, especially those of the Malfoy variety, had a hard time trusting.

"Who could I get?" he asked himself as he paced in front of the Slytherin common room. He continued this way for several moments, when suddenly it hit him. "Of course!" With that, he took off, once again banging into someone in his hurry, calling back an apology as he went. Definitely not a Malfoy trait.

"I swear, that boy gets stranger every day." Pansy commented to Millicent, the two having recently returned from breakfast. "He should have his head examined." They shared a knowing look as they parted company. If they had not been Slytherin, it could almost be said to be a look of sympathy. But that would be too much to hope for.

OOOOO

"No, Draco, Absolutely not!" a male voice emphasized, sitting himself on the ground. "I won't be involved in another one of your schemes. The last time…I don't even want to think about it!" He shuddered. "We were just lucky that it was Snape who caught us and not Filch." He shuddered again. "Anyway, my answer's no! _No_!"

Draco had managed to find his two accomplices and drag them outside to talk. They didn't have much time, seeing as breakfast would be ending soon.

"Oh, come on. You know it'll be fun. Besides, what else do we have to do around here?" a feminine voice piped in. "I know you want to!" As she said this, she plopped herself down next to him and crawled right up in his face. "Please?" she whimpered as Draco pretended to be amused.

The male sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." he replied as Ginny threw herself on top of him in a giant hug. "But only because it's you."

"Only because she wouldn't leave you alone." Draco added with a smirk.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she squealed happily, tightening her grip and preventing him from getting away. "Blaise, you won't regret this."

"I better not." he grumbled. "If I get into _any_ trouble because of this, I'll disown both of you. Now could you _please_ let go of me Ginny, so I can get up?"

Ginny let go and moved back a couple of feet. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." she said calmly before turning to Draco. "Now, give us the details!" She was eager to find out what Draco's plan entailed.

"Not now." Draco replied, looking around. He then spoke softer so only they could hear. "Meet me tonight in the Room of Requirement, 10:00." When both nodded their heads in agreement, he stalked away.

"Well, I guess that means I'll see you tonight." Ginny said to Blaise as she stood up and brushed off her skirt. Leaving in the opposite direction Draco had, she noticed Harry and Ron staring at her. How long they had been there watching, she had no idea. As for what they were thinking, she was pretty sure she did not want to find out.

OOOOO

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Harry and Ron had just arrived, walking through on their way to potions. Needless to say, the sight had stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Harry, did you just see what I saw?" Ron asked, shocked and somewhat angry.

"You mean Ginny talking to Blaise?" Harry asked back, equally as shocked. "Then yes. Although I think Malfoy was there too. I can't be sure, seeing as he was walking away as we arrived."

Ron growled. "If Malfoy even speaks to her, I'll kill him!"

"Ron, what did I say earlier!" Hermione reprimanded. She had been explaining the effects of various potions ingredients to a very confused Neville, who was actually more confused than before, and had just managed to catch up with the duo.

Ron groaned and Harry sighed in relief, glad his friend had not uttered "Mione" again. His two friends stared at him as though he had two heads, but he could care less.

"You don't suppose…no, she couldn't possibly!" Ron said, slightly startled by his own thoughts. "It's ridiculous."

"What?" Harry asked curiously, Hermione listening intently.

"Well, it's been going around that Ginny fancies someone, though she won't say who. You don't suppose that it's Blaise, do you? Or worse, Malfoy?!" Ron said, anger and confusion coming over him.

Harry looked shocked. "I honestly doubt it Ron. But if she is…well, we won't think about that now. I mean, she couldn't possibly!"

"Yeah." Ron agreed, not completely convinced. "Couldn't possibly. But if she is, I'm gonna kill him!" He then started walking towards the castle, murder on his mind.

"Ron! How many times do I have tell you!" Hermione shrieked, taking off after him.

"Mione!" Ron complained, slowing his steps and wincing as the verbal onslaught began.

"Yep, definitely a long day." Harry whispered, before going after them.

**A/N: Alright, tell me what you think...**


	2. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

**Rating: PG (might be PG-13 in later chaps)**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Summary: Draco is running an undercover business operation at Hogwarts and Harry is about to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nada! Okay, so I own a broken laptop which is about all you'll get out of me if you sue. **

**A/N: The next chapter is finished and will be up as soon as I get some reviews for this chapter! So please review, it feeds my muse!**

**Chapter Two: Open Mouth, Insert Foot**

"Why'd it have to be potions?" Ron asked. "It's always potions!"

Ron and Hermione were walking up the stairs and out of the dungeons, having just left potions class.

Ginny looked at Ron as though he had lost his mind, which she did not rule out as a possibility. "What's he going on about?"

Hermione looked at Ron and shook her head before turning back to Ginny. "As I'm sure you know, we had double potions with the Slytherins today, which meant getting paired with them. Well, Ron got paired with Crabbe." she said, a look of sympathy crossing her face.

"Ouch! Who'd you get?" Ginny asked out of curiosity.

"Blaise Zabini." Hermione answered.

Ginny crossed her arms, a knowing grin on her face. "You're lucky then. He does well and he's not as bad as the other Slytherins."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement while Ron went from shock to anger in less than a second. "Not that bad?!" Ron practically screamed.

"Now Ron..." Hermione warned. "She's right, though. Blaise isn't nearly as bad as some of the others. I mean, you got Crabbe!"

"Eh, don't remind me." he groaned, looking like he was going to be sick. "As for Zabini, he's a Slytherin!"

She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Your point being?"

Ron threw his arms up in the air. "Slytherins, 'Mione! You know, evil, slimy gits who hate us as much as we hate them?"

"I know what you're saying, Ron." Hermione conceded. "But we're going to have to work with them if we plan to get through potions."

"Fine." Ron grumbled. 'But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Ginny laughed. "We wouldn't expect you to." she said, and then added, "Where's Harry? Didn't he come with you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he's still down in the dungeons. Snape kept him after."

"That's never good." Ginny replied, more to herself than to Ron or Hermione. "So who'd he get partnered with?"

"Who else, but Malfoy." Hermione said with a sigh, obviously feeling bad for her friend.

Ginny laughed. "But of course. One of these days they're going to kill each other. Or maim each other at the very least."

"Kind of makes me glad I got stuck with Crabbe." Ron stated with disgust, and then turned to Ginny. "While we're on the topic of ferret face, I want to know why you were seen with him earlier."

"I swear Ronald Weasley, you have absolutely no tact whatsoever!" Hermione cried in frustration and indignation.

"I don't care right now! This is my sister we're talking about. I don't want her dating that Slytherin slime." he remarked, clearly angered by the idea.

Ginny seethed. "For your information, Ron, I'm not dating that 'Slytherin slime' as you put it. But even if I was, I don't see that it's any of your business!" Having said this, she stormed off, obviously mad at her brother. Hermione shot him a glare and soon followed.

"Great. That's just great!" Ron yelled to the Heavens. "What else can go wrong?"

"Look, it's the Weasel." a voice drawled in glee.

Ron sighed. "Fine, I get it." he whispered to himself before turning to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him. "What do you want ferret?"

Before Draco could answer, Ron felt a hand grab hold of his wrist and drag him off. "What'd you do that for?" he cried out.

"You are one of the most idiotic people I have ever met." Hermione ground out. "I don't even know why I bother!"

"You don't let me do anything fun!" Ron complained as Hermione continued to drag him down the hall and towards Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione stopped, turning to look at him. "Yes, I know ending up in the hospital wing after starting a duel is definitely my idea of fun." she sarcastically replied.

"I didn't start it." he insisted, and then added, "I was only going to finish it. And what do you mean, the hospital wing? I could have taken him!"

"You mean like you did in second year?" Hermione asked, recalling the incident that resulted in Ron coughing up slugs.

"That was not my fault. The blame for that ultimately goes back to that bloody tree. If it hadn't snapped my wand, _he_ would have been coughing up the slugs." Ron insisted.

Hermione sighed. "You know what? Fine. If you want to go fight Malfoy, go ahead. Just remember, if you land yourself in the hospital wing, or get expelled, it's your own fault." she then proceeded to storm away, heading off in the direction of the library.

Ron glared after her for a few minutes before heading back towards the dungeons and Malfoy. Only, when he got there Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. "Figures." Ron muttered. "Bloody ferret."

"Hey Ron!" a voice called out.

"Oh, hey Seamus." Ron greeted in reply, walking towards the Irish boy. "What happened to you?" he asked, noticing his disheveled appearance and the small cut on his forehead.

"Lavender." Seamus said by way of explanation, Ron nodding in understanding. The two started down the hall together and back towards Gryffindor Tower. "Where's your counterparts?" Seamus asked, a small smile on his face, which happened to disappear upon receiving a glare from Ron. "Ah, I see. Trouble in Paradise?"

"Shut up Seamus." Ron groaned, not wanting to discuss it. "Speaking of counterparts, where's yours?" he suddenly asked.

Seamus turned bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about." he innocently replied.

For the first that day, Ron grinned. "Oh, I think you do." he teased.

"You know what? Consider the subject dropped." Seamus declared, increasing his pace.

"That's what I thought." Ron said, taking off after him.

OOOOO

"I can't keep smoothing things over with Ron and Hermione." Harry told Ginny the next morning, clearly frustrated with the situation. He had come back the evening before to silence, telling him of the obvious problem. That morning had then been spent trying to get Ron and Hermione to reconcile their differences, which they finally did. At this point, Ginny suggested that Harry go for a walk with her, knowing he needed some time to vent.

"Well, why not? I mean, you've only been doing this for what? Six years now? What makes this one any different?" Ginny asked, amusement in her voice.

"This has become a morning ritual. 'Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, smooth things over with Ron and Hermione.'" Harry recited.

Ginny laughed. "It sounds like you, dear Harry, are in a rut. Appears you have lost the excitement in your relationship."

"If only it were that simple." Harry sighed. "I can't keep doing this forever. I'm not always going to be around, you know."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, eyebrow raised. "Do you plan on dieing?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, one day I do plan to die. It might be tomorrow or it might be one hundred years from now. And then where will they be?"

"Fighting like the old married couple they should be." Ginny answered dreamily.

"Yes, if they don't kill each other first." Harry added.

Ginny laughed. "I doubt that. Although they might maim each other, but that's a different thing altogether."

They continued walking in silence, when Harry spoke up. "Uh, Ginny? Ron and I saw you with Blaise and Malfoy yesterday. Mind telling me what that was about?"

Ginny sighed. "What is with everyone's sudden interest in my life?" she asked. "First those girls at breakfast, then Ron. Now _you_."

Harry held up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean anything by it. Just curious, that's all. And a little worried. Some of us think Malfoy might be up to something, that's all."

The look of frustration changed to one of warmth. "Thanks, but it's fine, really. And when is Malfoy not up to something?" she asked, causing both to laugh. She then tugged on his robes. "Let's go inside and eat before breakfast ends. I'm starving!"

OOOOO

After breakfast, Ginny said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and walked around the castle, recalling the meeting she had attended the night before...

"Hey Ginny." Blaise greeted when she entered the Room of Requirement. "I see you made it."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I said I would, didn't I? Where's Draco?"

Blaise grinned. "Fashionably late as always."

"That somehow doesn't surprise me." Ginny remarked.

After breakfast, Ginny said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and walked around the castle, recalling the meeting she had attended the night before...

"Hey Ginny." Blaise greeted when she entered the Room of Requirement. "I see you made it."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I said I would, didn't I? Where's Draco?"

Blaise grinned. "Fashionably late as always."

"That somehow doesn't surprise me." Ginny remarked.

The door to the room opened and there stood one Draco Malfoy. "I get the feeling you two were talking about me." he commented, crossing his arms and eyeing them.

"What would make you think that?" Blaise asked innocently.

Draco smirked. "I know you far too well, that's what."

Ginny sighed. "Okay Draco, spill. What's the plan?"

The smirk Draco had turned to a grin. "You mean plans." he said.

Blaise and Ginny looked confused. "What?" Blaise asked.

"We're starting up two businesses." Draco stated.

"Two?" Ginny asked in puzzlement.

Draco grinned. "Yep. The first should be quite easy: Matchmaker's Anonymous."

Blaise and Ginny looked pleased. "What's the second?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"Well, that's where the illegal comes in." he admitted.

"I knew this was coming. I knew it." Blaise said in an 'I-told-you-so' tone.

Ginny sighed. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well," Draco began, "before I tell you, you have to tell me if you're in. I can't say otherwise."

The two thought it over for a moment. "Yeah, I'm in." Ginny agreed.

Blaise looked hesitant. "Fine." he said slightly reluctantly.

Draco walked closer to the two. "What we're doing is opening up shop. We're going to be brewing polyjuice." he said, looking like the Cheshire cat.

**A/N: Alright, in the next chapter we find out how this unlikely trio came to be. Also, if you get the chance, please go read my other story You Must Be Joking! If you do, I'd appreciate reviews because I haven't been getting any for the last couple chapters. And I'd really like to know whether or not to continue, seeing as there's much more waiting to be posted.**


	3. The Golden Trio, They're Not

**Rating: PG (might be PG-13 in later chaps)**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Summary: Draco is running an undercover business operation at Hogwarts and Harry is about to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I'm not even sure I own me at this point.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, in which we find out how their friendship came to be. Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Three: The Golden Trio, They're Not

The year before, unbeknownst to the rest of the school, Ginny had befriended Blaise and Draco. Ginny had been going through what seemed to be an impossible situation, and Blaise had been there to help. It seemed that Seamus had no interest in the opposite sex and Dean did. Unfortunately, Dean was who Seamus was interested in. And poor Ginny got stuck in the middle. Dean wanted to date her and Seamus wanted Dean, though he refused to say anything. Reluctantly, Ginny dated Dean while trying to console Seamus. Eventually, Seamus decided to look elsewhere, specifically one Hufflepuff by the name of Justin. As he pursued his new interest, Dean woke up. One day he went up to Ginny and broke it off with her, explaining his problem. He had no interest in girls, but did have an interest in a certain Irish boy who could never possibly want him in return. Now Ginny was really stuck. Fortunately, she had some help. It seemed that Blaise, being the sly, cunning Slytherin he was, had noticed the situation as it had played out. So one day he approached Ginny and told her he knew.

"Weasley." he called to her as she came out of transfiguration. "Come here."

Ginny rolled her eyes and moved her hand to her wand, just in case. "What do you want Zabini?" she asked, wondering where this was going.

"I know." he replied simply, causing Ginny to look at him in confusion.

"Know what?" she asked.

Blaise smirked and walked over. "I know all about the Leprechaun and your ex." he leaned in and whispered.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "How?"

"I have my ways." he said cryptically.

"Fine." Ginny sighed. "What do you want?"

Blaise laughed. "Nothing of value, I assure you. I simply have a proposition for you."

This intrigued Ginny. "Go on."

"Well, I want to get them together." he said, and then rephrased it. "_Draco_ wants to get them together."

Ginny looked shocked. "Are we talking about the same person? _Draco_ Malfoy?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes, the very same."

"The amazing bouncing ferret?" she clarified.

"Sure, if you like." he answered casually.

"Oh." she finally said, not sure what else to say. Then she added, "But why?"

Here Blaise grinned, and then looked around to make sure no one could overhear. "Not many people know this, so don't go spreading it around, but Draco likes to play matchmaker."

"Really?" Ginny asked, a grin on her own face. "Is he any good?"

"Very." he verified. "You remember that incident last year, around Christmas?" he asked.

"You mean the one with the head boy and head girl?" she checked.

Blaise looked smug. "The very same."

"People were talking about that for ages!" she exclaimed. "Nobody ever thought a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would get together. Especially not two that hated each other as much as those two."

"Draco did." Blaise boasted.

"You're right." she conceded. "He is good." she then thought for a moment before adding, "Alright Zabini, you have yourself a deal!"

Over the course of the year, the three worked together to set Dean and Seamus up. Although they did not realize it, they were quickly becoming friends. Blaise and Draco found that not all Gryffindors were what completely obnoxious. Especially not Ginny. And Ginny realized that not all Slytherins were bad. Well, not evil at any rate. Blaise could actually be nice. Draco, while not necessarily nice, was not the slime everyone thought. That was not to say he did could not be a git on most occassions. The three found they could count on each other. And it was nice.

And then it finally happened one morning over breakfast as the students were nearing the last month of the term.

Seamus was talking with Terry Boot over at the Ravenclaw table. It seemed the thing with Justin had not worked out. Dean was glaring daggers at Terry at the Ravenclaw table. It seemed that Dean was very jealous.

Ginny glanced over at the Slytherin table and connected glances with Blaise, who gave a slight nod. It was too late to turn back now. Getting up, Ginny walked away from the Gryffindor table and went to leave the Great Hall, knowing that Draco was set to make his entrance any minute.

Walking into the Great Hall, Draco knew what he had to do. He walked right into Ginny, making sure they were located near Dean for this performance. "Watch where you're going Weasley." he said with a sneer.

Ginny glared in return. "Me? Why don't you watch where you're going Malfoy? This is all your fault!"

"Take that back Weaselette." Draco demanded, knowing his moment was coming up.

"I don't think so, Malfoy." she stated, holding her ground.

Draco then took out his wand and pointed it at her, gaining the attention of the entire hall. "I think so." he said with a smirk. "Who's going to stop me? Your boyfriend? Oh, that's right, he broke up with you because he's _queer_." he said with distaste, secretly hoping this performance was not going to get him killed.

Ginny noticed the entire hall switch their attention to Dean. Looking over herself, she saw that he looked horrified. She then looked over to Seamus and saw him seething. 'It's working.' she thought to herself.

"Malfoy!" Seamus finally yelled, sending everyone's attention his way.

"Yes?" Draco drawled lazily.

Seamus jumped up and stormed over to him. "Leave Dean alone." he hissed, getting right in his face.

"Why should I?" Draco questioned, now fearing for his life.

"Because if you don't you'll have to answer to me." was his reply. He then went over to Dean, who was looking at him in awe.

"You alright?" he asked, obviously concerned.

Dean could only nod. Then, after a moment, he managed to speak. "Why?" he asked.

"Because." Seamus said, as though that explained it. Then he added, "Because of this." At that point, he leaned in and kissed Dean, causing the Great Hall to break out in cheers.

Ginny saw the whole thing and smiled. She then looked over at Blaise, who gave her the thumbs up. Now it was time for them to finish the act so that the student population did not try to skin Draco alive. "Good job Malfoy." she said, sounding reluctant.

"What?!" Ron, and a few other Gryffindors, practically screeched.

"Oh, didn't you know?" she asked innocently. "What Malfoy said up there was an act."

"Why?" Seamus asked. The two had stopped kissing when they heard her compliment.

Ginny laughed. "I've been trying to set these two up for a long time now. Malfoy here helped."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "This git actually helped? Now I've seen everything."

Draco glared at him. "I'm a Slytherin. Slytherins do not help, they hinder." he clarified. "And Weaselette here blackmailed me." he quickly added.

The Gryffindors all started to laugh. "What'd you get on him Ginny?" Seamus asked between laughs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked with an evil grin.

At that moment, Harry entered the Great Hall. Walking towards the Gryffindor table, he realized he had missed something pretty important. "Um, guys? What'd I miss?" he asked, taking a seat next to Ron.

Hermione finally looked up from her reading. "Seamus and Dean got together." she replied casually.

"Oh." Harry replied. Then, "Seamus and Dean?" he asked, eyes going wide.

Ron and Hermione looked at him incredulously. "Oh, come on Harry! It was so obvious!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, even _I_ saw it coming." Ron added.

"And Weasel here is as dense as they come." Draco remarked before sizing Harry up. "I wonder what that makes you, Potter?" he inquired.

Ron glared. "Not helping Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hello? What did I just say? We don't help, we hinder. _Hinder_." he emphasized. "Now I know for you Gryffindors that must be confusing, seeing as they both start with an H, but it's really quite simple. Just take the concept of 'help' and turn it around. Then you might have something."

"Fine, then go hinder somewhere else." Ron suggested, shooing him away. "Like the library. I hear there are some Ravenclaws there that hate being disturbed."

"I think you finally got it Weasel." Draco replied with a smirk, walking away from the group and heading towards the Slytherins.

Ron shook his head. "I hate that git!"

OOOOO

Blaise sighed as he thought back to that day. He had known that nothing would change between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. That was pretty much a given. However, he was surprised to find that his friendship with Ginny had continued. Even more surprising was that Ginny and Draco were still getting along. A grin formed on his face as he thought back to that night...

"So is this it?" Ginny had asked. They were meeting in their usual meeting place, the Room of Requirement, one last time before parting ways. "Do we go back to how things were?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know. Draco?"

Draco tried to appear as though he did not care. "It doesn't matter to me one way or the other."

"Well, I had fun. And I'm not sure I want to go back to hating you two." she honestly replied.

"I know what you mean." Blaise agreed. "What we did out there, it was fun."

They both looked at Draco to see if he was going to say anything. After several moments he sighed. "I suppose."

"Draco." Blaise chastised.

"Fine." Draco said in surrender, an actual smile on his face. "It was fun. It's always nice when a good plan comes together."

Ginny laughed. "Did Draco Malfoy just say nice?" she teased.

"Yes." Draco admitted. "But that never leaves this room, understood?" he warned.

"I doubt anyone would believe me anyway." Ginny replied with a smile.

Blaise looked at them questioningly. "Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked.

"I'd say so. Draco?" Ginny asked, already knowing his answer.

Draco smirked. "I don't see how you'll get by without me, seeing as I'm the brains of this operation."

Blaise grinned. "Oh, we'd manage."

"But we're glad you decided to join us." Ginny finished, also smiling.

"Just remember, nobody knows about this." Draco warned. "I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Of course." Blaise remarked. "Can't let people think you're soft."

"Exactly." Draco said, crossing his arms with a grin.

The three had met once a week for the remainder of the school year to discuss who they were going to set up next, and just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Blaise. What you thinking about?" Ginny asked, suddenly appearing next to him.

Blaise snapped out of his reverie. "Just remembering the time we set up Dean and Seamus." he replied, a small smile on his face.

Ginny returned it. "I remember that." she said fondly. "That was just last year. I wonder if that has something to do with why Draco asked us to meet him down here."

"Who knows? I hope he shows soon, though. Breakfast will be ending soon and we have potions next." he said, noticing the time.

"And we know Professor Snape can't have that." a voice drawled. from behind them.

Turning around, they saw Draco. "So, what was so important that you owled us last night?" Ginny asked inquiringly.

Draco's eyes sparkled. "I have a plan that you won't believe."

**A/N: Just so we're all clear, this was more of a flashback/background chapter. Where we leave off with Draco catches us up to where he was meeting with Blasie and Ginny in the first chapter. Ok, now that the confusion is hopefully cleared, please review so I know what you thought and if I should continue this fic. **

**Also, thanks to SpiderLily for the review! It was greatly appreciated and made me feel happy inside. As to the polyjuice, you'll have to wait and see :)**


	4. Jealousy and Distractions

**Rating: PG (might be PG-13 in later chaps)**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Summary: Draco is running an undercover business operation at Hogwarts and Harry is about to find out…**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine.**

Chapter Four: Jealousy and Distractions

After explaining that his plan involved polyjuice potion, the two looked at him incredulously.

"That's a complex potion." Blaise pointed out.

"Not to mention the nature of the potion." Ginny added, thinking back to when her brother and his friends had tried it their second year.

Draco eyed them for a moment. "Don't forget, you've already agreed to this."

Ginny sighed. "We know Draco. We're just making sure you've thought it through."

This caused Draco to huff. "Of course I've thought it through. I'm not some half-brained Hufflepuff."

"Obviously." Blaise replied. "But if you're sure, we'll do it."

"Yeah, we're in this together." Ginny agreed.

Draco grinned. "Alright, so the first thing we need to do is get the ingredients."

"And where, pray tell, will we get those?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"From Snape, who else?" Draco answered as though it were obvious.

Blaise snorted. "Yes, I can see it now. 'Professor Snape I need these ingredients for a little potion I'm brewing. Yes, I know those are used in polyjuice. Why polyjuice? Because Draco said so.' Yes, I can see that going over really well."

Draco smacked him on the back of the head while Ginny laughed. "Blaise, I thought you were smarter than that. We're going to steal them from him."

"Because that's so much better." Blaise answered sarcastically. "You'd be better off asking him for the ingredients. The consequences for getting caught would be too terrible to even think about."

"I can do it." Ginny suddenly spoke up. "No problem."

Draco and Blaise looked at her curiously. "And how do you plan to do that?" Blaise asked.

"You seem to forget who my brothers are." she reminded them before elaborating. "I have a free period when you have potions. Now, if you two can cause a distraction in potions tomorrow, which I know you can," she emphasized, having heard the infamous stories about the Gryffindor-Slytherin potions classes, "I can sneak in and grab the ingredients. Make sure it's halfway through the class, though."

"Hmm." Draco thought. "It sounds good, except for one thing."

"And what's that?" Ginny asked.

"Even if we cause a distraction, how would you get in and out unnoticed? Especially carrying all of those ingredients." Draco wondered.

Ginny smiled smugly. "Nobody will notice. Not even you."

OOOOO

The next day during breakfast, Ginny and Harry were walking around the lake. This was something they had taken to doing every morning since it allowed them to take their minds off things. But this morning Ginny's mind was preoccupied. She had a short window of time to accomplish her goal and the clock was running.

"Harry, I need to ask you a huge favor." Ginny said a little nervously.

Harry looked at her questioningly. "What is it?"

"Well, I know you have an invisibility cloak and I was wondering if I could borrow it while you were in potions. I'll bring it right back!" she promised.

He was not quite sure, but took one look at her pleading expression and knew he was done for. Blast those Weasley eyes! "What for?" he asked, both he and Ginny knowing he was going to let her have it anyway.

Ginny looked up at him with a grin. "I need to get something from Snape. It's really important that I do it then."

Harry's smile widened. "You've got yourself a deal."

Ginny squealed in delight and jumped on Harry, squeezing him in a hug. "Thank you!"

"Ginny, I can't breathe." Harry choked out.

"Oh." Ginny replied, loosening her grip on the boy. She giggled a little. "Sorry."

Just then, a voice interrupted them. "Weaselette, a word if you will."

Ginny sighed and turned towards the voice. "Fine Malfoy." she agreed. "But make it quick." she added, knowing she still needed to get Harry's cloak. She then turned to Harry. "This will only take a minute. Then you can show me the thing we were talking about."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, though he looked a little wary. "Alright. I'll wait for you in the common room." Giving Ginny and Draco one last glance, he made his way towards the castle.

"What'd you want Draco?" Ginny asked, slightly annoyed that he had interrupted. She had been so close to getting that cloak! 'I suppose a few minutes won't hurt.' she thought.

Draco crossed his arms. "I wanted to make sure we were still on for today."

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Draco smirked. "Good. Now, what's this with you and Potter? Dating him, are we?"

Ginny was getting really tired of all everyone asking her about her love life. 'Which is nonexistent.' she reminded herself. So what she did next was just in fun. "Not that it's any of your business, but what if I am?" she asked, trying to sound indignant.

This caused Draco's smirk to disappear. "You're dating him?" he asked in shock. He could not believe it. So the rumors were true. Ginny was dating Harry Potter.

"What difference does it make?" she asked suspiciously, silently congratulating herself on leaving Draco slightly speechless.

Draco's face hardened. "It doesn't matter. Just don't forget our agreement!" he reminded her, storming off.

Ginny stared after him in confusion, not sure why he was so upset. "I really don't understand him sometimes." she said to herself. Shrugging it off, she walked towards the castle, eager to meet up with Harry.

OOOOO

Unbeknownst to Ginny and Draco, Harry had managed to hear the first part of their conversation as he walked towards the castle. Once inside, he ran all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower, only stopping long enough to gasp out the password. Once inside, he ran past a few bewildered looking Gryffindors milling about the common room and up some more stairs to the empty boys' room. Collapsing on his bed, he started sucking in air. Finally his brain caught up to the rest of his body. "Ginny's dating Malfoy!" he exclaimed to himself. "I can't believe the rumors were true!" He tried to get his brain to wrap around this fact, but it was quite hard. Over the next few minutes, he went from shock, to denial, to anger. "Why didn't she tell me?" he demanded to himself.

"Why didn't who tell you what?" Ginny asked in confusion from the doorway.

Harry sat up and saw her looking at him with a questioning gaze. Getting off the bed, he walked over to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Malfoy?" he demanded, obviously hurt.

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You could have just told me, you know. I'm your friend. At least I thought I was." he spat. Then he thought of something. "That's why you wanted the cloak!"

Ginny shook her head. "No Harry. I was telling the truth earlier when I asked for the cloak. And as for me and Malfoy. Well, we're certainly not going out. Far from it, in fact."

Harry stared at her skeptically, not sure if he should believe her. "Then why were you talking with him. He asked if you were still on for today."

"Oh that. It deals with what happened last year." Ginny said.

A look of comprehension spread over Harry's face. "You mean the Dean and Seamus situation?"

"Yeah, that." Now Ginny was smiling. "Merlin, you two are so dense." Upon seeing his confusion, she elaborated. "You think I'm going out with Malfoy, which I'm not. And he thinks I'm going out with you, which I'm obviously not."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Really? He honestly thinks we're dating?" He then started to laugh. "Sorry Ginny, but you just don't it for me. I mean, you're like my sister!"

Ginny was laughing too. "I know what you mean. It would be too weird."

Suddenly Harry stopped laughing. "And I'm sorry I accused you. I shouldn't have done that." he sincerely apologized. "I was being a protective git."

"It's alright Harry. But for future reference, I already have six of those. I don't need another one."

"I know, but it can't be helped." Harry said with a shrug. He then walked over to his trunk and pulled out his cloak. "Here, take this. But I expect it to be here when I return from potions.

Ginny grinned as she fingered the cloak. "Oh, it will be."

OOOOO

"Today we're doing a Healing Draught. So simple even the feeble minded should be able to handle it." As he said this he looked at Neville, causing all but two Slytherins to break into laughter. Seated in the back of the class, Draco and Blaise were too engrossed in a conversation to notice their surroundings. They had tuned out everything following the words 'Healing Draught.'

"I don't see how she'll do it." Draco skeptically remarked from his seat next to Blaise. He was still upset with Ginny for earlier.

Blaise sighed. "I have no doubt she'll do it. And for the last time, she's not dating Potter."

Draco glared at him. "She most certainly is. I saw them."

"If you're talking about this morning, I know." Blaise said knowingly. "They go out there every morning. Can't say I blame them."

"What are you going on about?" Draco asked him, totally confused.

"Every morning they take a walk around the lake, as _friends_, because they find it relaxing." he explained. He then went on to add, "It seems that Granger and Weasley have a spat every morning and it's been driving the Gryffindors up the wall."

Draco shuddered. "Merlin, can you imagine?"

"Like cats and dogs, according to Ginny." Blaise said with a grin. "What I don't understand is why the idea of them dating bothered you so much?"

"Loathe as I am to admit it, she's my friend." Draco replied, calling her that for the first time. "As to Potter, I hate him, plain and simple. So it's quite obvious why I wouldn't want her to date him."

Blaise smiled smugly. "Are you sure it's not because you want her?" he asked, causing Draco to blanche at the thought.

"Merlin no!" he groaned. "She's like the sister I never had. Nor would want."

Seeing Draco's reaction caused something to click in Blaise's head. 'He's telling the truth. He doesn't want Ginny because he's already got his eye on someone else.'

Before Blaise could think anymore about it, Snape's voice came through. "Now get to work!"

As Draco added the ingredients to his potion, he kept checking the time, knowing that everything depended on this. When the time finally came, he nudged Blaise and nodded toward the Gryffindor side of the room. Blaise nodded in agreement. "Professor Snape!" Blaise called.

Snape, sitting at his desk and reading a potions journal, looked up at him in annoyance. "What is it Mr. Zabini?"

"I think there's something wrong with my potion." he answered, pointing to the brew in front of him.

Groaning, Snape put down his reading and walked down the aisle towards Blaise. He looked inside and stared at it long and hard before giving Blaise a glare. "There is nothing wrong with your potion, Mr. Zabini. Perhaps you should have your eyes checked."

Blaise was determined. "But I know there is!" he insisted. "I just know I added too much of something, but I can't think what."

As Blaise continued arguing with Snape over his potion, Draco walked towards the front of the room, appearing as though he was getting some more ingredients for his potion. Upon seeing Draco walking back, Blaise stopped his arguing with Snape. "You know Professor, I think you're right. Now that I think about it, I added the right amount. Sorry."

"Then I suggest you place your potion in a vial before you _do_ add something else." Snape grumbled, causing Blaise to nod in agreement.

"Did you do it?" Blaise asked as Draco returned to his seat.

Draco nodded. "Slipped it in while you were going on about your potion."

At that moment, an explosion could be heard coming from the Gryffindor side of the room. "Longbottom!" Snape exclaimed, stalking over to him in outrage as everyone looked on in amusement or dread. "I don't know how you managed to ruin this potion, let alone blow it up, but I can see you did. That'll be twenty-five points from Gryffindor!"

If anyone had been paying attention, they would have seen the door to the room open of its own accord, allowing entrance to an invisible visitor. This visitor looked in Neville's direction sympathetically before continuing on towards the store room. Once inside, she took the ingredients she needed. She then went to Snape's private stores and took the boomslang and bicorn horn. As she slipped out, she noticed the class had returned their attention to their potions. This was perfect! Walking down the middle aisle, she stopped first at Harry's cauldron, carefully adding some of the extra knotgrass she had picked up. Then she continued her way down the aisle and stopped at Draco's cauldron, adding some of the fluxweed. Smiling to herself, she carefully made her way to the door to wait. Suddenly there was another explosion from the Gryffindor side of the room.

"Potter!" Snape screamed, which was followed by another explosion, this time from the Slytherin side of the room. "Malfoy!" he shouted, both angered and surprised.

'That's my cue.' Ginny thought, exiting the room. Nobody saw her for they were too engrossed in a much more interesting sight.

**A/N: Well, how was that? Let me know so I can continue. Also, I'll try to update again this week, but if not it'll have to wait awhile since I will be out of the country. So keep your fingers crossed. And as always, please, please, please review!**

**Finally, to my reviewers:**

**Nixie02 - as you can see I updated. Yeah, not so soon, I know. Thanks for the review, though. It makes me glad to know people are reading.**

**SpiderLily - Yep, definitely appreciate my reviewers! They help keep me going :) As to matchmaking scheme, you're on the right track. What Draco doesn't realize is that it's going to be more than he bargained for. And you can see the polyjuice is coming into the picture. We'll find out more about its purpose later...**

**henriette: Glad you liked! Sorry it's taken so long. After I started this thing three years ago, I wasn't sure if I was going to finish it or not. Now I can say with certainty that I definitely am. I have found I love this story too much to just let it dwindle away. And as you can see, it is continuing!**


	5. Getting Nowhere Fast

**Rating: PG (might be PG-13 in later chaps)**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Summary: Draco is running an undercover business operation at Hogwarts and Harry is about to find out…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Although my assets have diminished to not even owning the broken laptop. I do, however, have about a nickel to my name, if you want to sue for that. **

**A/N: Yeah, so this definitely is not compliant with the last two books. We'll just leave it at that.**

**Chapter Five: Getting Nowhere Fast**

When class had ended, Snape kept the two Gryffindors and Draco after.

He stood before them, arms crossed and a glare on his face, daring them to say something. They did not try to, however. Finally, he spoke. "This behavior is entirely unacceptable. Especially for seventh years!" This caused Neville to gulp and cower slightly. "I don't know how you managed to get in this class, Longbottom," Snape suddenly snapped, turning on him. "First year Hufflepuffs have more brains." He now looked at Harry. "And I know how you got here Potter," he spit out distastefully. "I know _you _have no talent at potions."

Harry glared in return. "I didn't get in on my name, if that's what you mean."

"Detention, Potter," Snape barked out, causing Draco to smirk. "As for you Mr. Malfoy, I had really expected better from you. You _are _a Slytherin after all."

"Yes sir," Draco replied sullenly, smirk gone.

"Good," he finished, and then added, "I expect the three of you in detention tonight."

Neville looked at his feet in fear, Harry glared murderously at Snape, and Draco protested loudly. "You can't be serious!"

"Have you ever known me not to be serious?" Snape asked with a raised brow. "And what would your father think about your performance today?" he added.

Draco's eyes went wide. "You're not going to tell him, are you?" he asked in concern.

Snape stared at him for a few minutes before shaking his head. "No. Not this time. But see that this never happens again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Draco answered, nodding his head.

"You are dismissed," Snape waved them off. "And don't be late," he added by way of warning as the three left.

OOOOO

"Malfoy has a plan," Ron confided to Hermione and Seamus at lunch.

"How do you know that?" Seamus asked.

"Because that bloody ferret always has a plan!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in the air and drawing attention to himself.

Hermione glared at him as she reached over and forced his hands down. "_Stop it_!" she hissed. "You're causing a scene."

"She's right, you know," Seamus pointed out, causing Ron to kick him under the table. "Ow!" Seamus cried out.

"I can't say you didn't deserve it," Hermione told Seamus. She then turned to Ron. "And you, stop acting like a child."

"I don't act like a child," Ron replied indignantly.

"Yes you do," Ginny agreed, taking a seat next to Ron. "But we love you anyway," she added with a grin as she gave him a hug.

"_Ginny_!" he exclaimed in embarrassment. "Stop that! Somebody could see."

"We're the only ones here," Seamus pointed out.

Ron elbowed him in the ribs. "Besides the point."

"You certainly are violent this morning," Hermione noted, before turning to Ginny. "Where have you been?"

Ginny gave a small smile. "Just returning something. Nothing important."

Suddenly Blaise Zabini came running into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table, slightly out of breath.

"Is that Zabini coming this way?" Ron asked in confusion.

Hermione and Seamus looked up, noticing the Slytherin headed towards them with a determined look on his face. "It certainly looks like it," Hermione replied.

"You'd think after all these years he'd realize the Slytherin table is on the other side of the room," Seamus commented as he shook his head.

"What are you doing here Zabini?" Ginny asked curiously as he stopped in front of her. She was trying to figure out why he was there and why he had been running. So far she did not think she was going to like the answer.

Blaise took a deep breath, still panting. "You need to get out of here and fast!"

Ron eyed him. "Don't talk to my sister that way. She has every right to be here!"

He rolled his eyes with a sigh before looking at Ginny and continuing. "Draco found out and he's mad. I would leave soon if I were you," he advised her.

Before Ginny could react, the doors to the Great Hall opened and proved Blaise to be right. There stood an angry Draco Malfoy, eyes narrowing on Ginny. If looks could kill, she would have been dead on the spot. Arms crossed and death glare firmly in place, Draco marched right over to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of her. "You have some explaining to do," he demanded harshly, causing the nearby Gryffindors to glare in response. Before anything could be done, the doors opened a third time to reveal a glaring Harry Potter, who also happened to be headed right towards Ginny.

Stopping next to Draco, oblivious to his presence, he stared Ginny down. "We need to talk," he firmly stated, causing confusion among the Gryffindors.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Trouble in paradise? Well you'll have to wait, seeing as I was here first."

This caused Harry to growl in anger. "I don't think so Malfoy. She's coming with me."

"That's what you think!" Draco exclaimed, the two now facing each other with hatred evident on their faces.

Rather than look terrified, which most people would have done at the prospect of facing the wrath of two powerful wizards, Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "I swear you two are worst than Ron!"

"Hey!" Ron replied indignantly, receiving a kick under the table from Seamus and a glare from Hermione.

The two wizards in question turned their attention to her. She stood from her spot at the table and looked at Hermione, Ron and Seamus. "Sorry, but it seems I need to leave." Hermione and Seamus nodded while Ron looked ready to protest. "Don't," she warned. "It's fine." Heading towards the doors, she stopped and looked at Blaise. "Thanks Zabini." Blaise nodded his head as she continued. Standing in front of the now deflated wizards, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at them. "Well, are you coming or not?" Without giving it a second thought, the two followed Ginny out of the Great Hall and away from the prying eyes of its occupants.

"And just what was that about?" Hermione asked Blaise.

Blaise turned and looked at her. "Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Because," Hermione answered with a smile, "I happen to be quite handy with a wand."

He eyed her and carefully weighed his options.

Meanwhile, Ginny was facing Harry and Draco in an unused classroom on the second floor. The two were ignoring her in favor of glaring daggers at each other.

"Well?" she asked them, waiting for one of them to say something.

Remembering his initial anger, Draco turned his glared to her. "You know perfectly well what this is about."

Ginny grinned in response. "Yes, that. I suppose you got detention?"

Glare still in place, Draco nodded. "Yes," he spat out. "Now Snape thinks I'm careless."

Hearing this, Ginny tried not to laugh. "Serves you right. Honestly, thinking I was going out with Harry?"

"It was perfectly reasonable, seeing as you two are stuck together all of the time," Draco retorted defensively.

"What about me?" Harry asked in frustration. "I'm still here you know."

"Unfortunately," Draco added with a scowl.

Ginny now turned to him. "I gather you got detention as well."

Harry nodded. "Yes, several in fact. Snape bloody hates me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to do with his detention?" he asked Ginny suspiciously.

"My detention?" Harry asked incredulously. "I sure didn't earn that one myself!"

"Oh we all know you're inept at potions, Potter. Just accept it and move on," Draco replied.

Ginny knew that once Harry and Draco got started, it was hard to get them to stop. Since she wasn't overly eager to have this conversation anyway, she snuck out of the room, leaving them to argue. When she entered the Great Hall, she noticed that Blaise was still standing at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't saying anything, but neither were the Gryffindors who were just staring at him.

"Why are you still here?" she asked him, confused.

Nobody paid her any attention, except for Blaise who was more than eager to leave. Being hexed by Gryffindors was not on his schedule for today.

"I'll be leaving now," he said, rushing out of the Great Hall before Hermione could think to hex him.

"Has he been there all this time?"

Hermione, Ron and Seamus finally noticed she was here and turned towards her while the rest of Gryffindor went about their business.

"Yeah," Seamus replied. "Too scared to leave, I reckon."

Ginny appeared confused while Ron started laughing. "Imagine, a Slytherin afraid of some Gryffindors. Always knew they were spineless."

Seamus kicked him under the table, a grin on his face. "He was afraid of Hermione. She threatened him."

Ron kicked him back before adding, "Can't blame him on that one. You're pretty scary sometimes," earning him a glare from Hermione. "Sorry, but you are!" he insisted.

"What are you, Ron? Five?" she asked in exasperation, rolling her eyes.

He crossed his arms and sulked.

"Guess that answers that," Seamus said, receiving another kick from Ron.

"Boys," Ginny muttered to herself before turning to Hermione. "Did he tell you anything?" She was worried Blaise had given them away. Ron was right about Hermione; she could be scary when wielding a wand.

"No, unfortunately," Hermione said. "I think he was about to before you showed up."

"Sorry," she apologized, not feeling sorry in the least. "I didn't realize."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Not your fault. It was a stalemate anyway."

"Bloody long one," Ron said, sulking forgotten. "I didn't know what was going to happen first: Blaise breaking or Hermione hexing him. Would have been brilliant if she had."

Hermione wanted felt as thought she should scold Ron, but was a little flattered by Ron's compliment. Instead, she turned towards Ginny and changed the subject. "I thought you were with Harry and Malfoy. Where are they?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was, but they decided to be a couple of gits. Right now they're in an unused classroom on the second floor arguing."

"Honestly," Hermione said as she shook her head, "they are seventh years and should be setting an example. You'd think they'd have gained some maturity by now."

Ron's eyes were wide in disbelief, still staring at Ginny. "I can't believe you left. You should have hexed the git."

"I retract my previous statement," Hermione muttered to herself as she glared at Ron.

"Which one?" Ginny asked Ron as she crossed her arms. "They don't need me there to fling insults, and curses, at each other. I think they're quite capable of doing that themselves."

Seamus leaned forward with a grin on his face. "So what happened?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Ginny sighed. "They both have detention with Snape."

Hermione tsked. "I'm not surprised after their performance in potions today. Arguing, however, will only make the situation worst."

"But what's that got to do with you?" Ron asked, surprising everyone with an intelligible question.

"They think it's my fault."

"Can't see why," Seamus said. "You're not even in that class."

Hermione's brain began sorting through the pieces of information. She felt as though she were putting together a puzzle, but most of the pieces were missing. "You did something to their potions, didn't you?"

Ginny grinned. "I can neither confirm nor deny those accusations."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, obviously proud and impressed. "How'd you do it?"

"Harry's cloak," Hermione said, another piece clicking into place. "But why?" she asked, looking at Ginny.

"Those two gits each thought I was dating the other," she explained.

Seamus laughed. "They must have put two and two together. I'd hate to be in your shoes."

A thought hit Ginny and she jumped up from her spot at the table. "I need to leave before they realize I left," she said. "If they ask, tell them you haven't seen me."

"You're going to run off and hide?" Ron asked in shock.

She shook her head. "No, but I have something I need to do. Don't worry, I'll take care of them if I have to."

Ron nodded. "I have no doubt. Your hexes are bloody wicked, but I'd hate to be on the receiving end."

"Yeah," Seamus agreed.

A grin appeared on Ginny's face. "So will you cover for me?"

Hermione appeared hesitant but Ron and Seamus quickly agreed. Before anyone else could say anything, Ginny ran out of the Great Hall.

"I wonder where she's going," Ron said. "She seemed in a hurry."

Seamus nodded. "She's definitely up to something."

They both turned expectantly to Hermione.

"Well?" Ron asked her.

"I'm not sure," she honestly answered, "but I think it somehow involves Harry and Malfoy."

"That slimy git is always up to something," Ron muttered, causing Hermione and Seamus to groan.

"Not this again," Seamus complained.

Hermione paused a moment and then smiled at Ron. "I think you may be onto something. Either way, we're going to find out."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ron asked skeptically.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Ron sighed. "I thought we were already doing that with Malfoy, and we see how that ended up."

"Malfoy?" Seamus asked in confusion.

Hermione nodded. "Harry, Ron and I have been observing his strange behavior this year, just in case he's up to something." As she said this, she shot a warning glance to Ron. "Don't say it. We know."

Ron sighed and nodded. "Fine. But I still don't like it."

OOOOO

Meanwhile, Ginny was on her way to the library, trying to avoid Harry and Draco along the way.

Entering the room, she noticed it was mostly empty, a handful of Ravenclaws being the only exception. Heading towards the back, she glimpsed a movement from behind one of the bookshelves. Hoping she was right, she stepped closer and grinned.

"So this is where you're hiding these days."

"I'm not hiding," the figure said. "And keep your voice down."

"Afraid of being caught?" Ginny asked.

The figure glanced towards the front of the library. "No, afraid of facing Madame Pince's wrath."

"Ah," she said in understanding. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"And where would that be? In case you didn't notice, we seem to be in high demand."

Ginny quietly laughed. "Stop being so dramatic, Blaise. You make it sound like we're wanted felons."

"We may as well be," he stated.

"Be that as it may, I know somewhere we can go. We just have to keep from getting caught along the way."

Blaise stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Just follow me," she said, leading him towards one of the tables near the front of the library.

Seeing what she meant, his eyes widened and he began to protest. "No. Absolutely not."

Ginny crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "The way I see it, we have three choices. One: we stay here and hope Madame Pince doesn't catch us. Two: we go out there and hope they don't catch us. Three: we try my plan. So which will it be?"

Blaise hesitated as he weighed his options. Finally he came to a conclusion. "Your plan it is."

"That's what I thought," she said in satisfaction.

"You've been around Draco too long," he muttered back.

Choosing to ignore him, Ginny walked up to one of the tables where a lone Ravenclaw sat reading a book.

"Luna, we need your help."

The Ravenclaw looked up from her a book. "Yes?"

Ginny explained the situation to her while Blaise rolled his eyes and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Well? Can you help?"

Luna considered this and nodded. "I can take you to the Ravenclaw commons."

"Thanks," Ginny said. "We really appreciate this." She then nudged Blaise who was eyeing the door.

Jumping a bit, he nodded. "What she said," he replied, making it obvious he didn't feel the same.

Luna grabbed her things and headed towards the door. "Follow me," she told them.

"So how do you propose we get there without being spotted? Ravenclaw Tower isn't nearby," Blaise pointed out as the followed.

Ginny grinned. "It's a good thing I didn't keep my promise earlier."

Blaise was confused. "What?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," she said. Opening the bag she had been carrying, she took something out.

Seeing her pull something out, but not able to see the object itself, he raised an eyebrow. "And what, exactly, is that?"

"An invisibility cloak," she answered simply, throwing it over the two of them as they exited the library.

Blaise's face lit up with recognition. "That's how you did it!" he exclaimed. "That's how you got the ingredients and ruined up Draco's potion!"

Ginny threw a hand over his mouth before he could continue and glared at him. "Keep quiet!" she hissed. "Nobody can see us, so they better not hear us."

Blaise nodded and she removed her hand.

They made their way to Ravenclaw Tower in silence, except for the occasional comment by Luna. Once outside the Ravenclaw common room, Luna gave the password and the three entered, Ginny and Blaise removing the cloak.

"You can stay here," Luna told them as they sat on one of the couches. "Nobody should bother you here."

She started to head out when Ginny stopped her. "Luna, if anyone asks, don't tell them where we are."

Luna nodded and walked out. As soon as she was gone, Blaise turned to Ginny and cast a silencing charm around them so they wouldn't be heard. "Did you get the ingredients?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded. "Of course. I told you it wouldn't be a problem."

"I take it ruining Draco's potion was a bonus?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's what he gets for assuming I was dating Harry," she said.

These words triggered Blaise's memory. "Oh, that reminds me. You're never going to believe what I learned in potions today!"

Ginny stared at him. "I could care less about Snape's lesson plan."

Blaise shook his head. "Not that. It was something Draco said."

Now Ginny was interested. "What?" she asked.

"Just before potions, Draco was talking about how he was positive you and Potter were dating. As I told him, you're not. Anyway, he seemed really upset about the whole thing and just wouldn't let it go," Blaise explained.

"He's really been stupid about this," Ginny said. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

Blaise smirked. "I got to thinking and it occurred to me that the reason it upset him so much was that he liked you. You know, jealous that Harry got there first."

Ginny turned pale and looked at him in shock. "Draco has a crush on me?" she asked, wanting to make sure she'd heard correctly.

Blaise shook his head, "But this is where it gets good. Thinking the same thing, I confronted him with my suspicions. And you know what he did? He looked like he was going to be sick."

Ginny glared at him. "Thanks Blaise. It's so nice to know that his disdain for me amuses you."

He began to laugh. "It wasn't you. Well, it was but only because he thought of you as a little sister and not as a romantic prospect."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around. Harry told me the same thing when I told him about Draco's suspicions," she confided.

"When did this happen?"

"I guess you don't know the full story. When Draco caught me out with Harry, he wasn't the only one who thought I was dating someone else," she explained.

Blaise's eyes went wide and then he began laughing. "Potter thought you and Draco were dating? Now I've heard everything!"

"Well you seemed to think he had a crush on me!" she countered.

He stopped laughing, but a smile was still present. "About that. I think there's more to it than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Draco found the idea appalling because he doesn't find you attractive."

Ginny groaned. "You don't need to remind me."

"Yes," Blaise agreed, "but what about why he was so upset? If he wasn't jealous of you, what would he have to be jealous of?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then realization dawned on her. "Me?" she asked in shock. "He was jealous of _me_?"

"I'm not sure," Blaise admitted, "but it's certainly possible."

"Who would have thought that Draco had an interest in Harry?" she said, still getting used to the idea.

Blaise nodded, a grin on his face. "Who indeed."

OOOOO

Up in Gryffindor Tower, Harry was rummaging through his stuff, clearly upset.

"Where's my cloak?" he yelled to himself. "She said it'd be here."

Ron and Seamus were standing in the doorway, shooting each other a knowing glance.

"So what'd Malfoy want with Ginny?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject and already knowing the answer.

"Who knows?" Harry said as he paused in his search. "Something about his detention. Detention I have to share with the bloody git!"

"Ah," Ron said, not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly Harry turned on the two. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"Why do you ask?" Ron questioned back. He really didn't want to be having this conversation.

"You know something. Where is she?" he asked again.

Ron silently prayed for divine intervention. Or for Seamus to do something.

At that moment, Hermione came running up the stairs. "Harry, this is for you," she said as she handed him a package, Ron silently thanking whatever deity had heard his pleas.

Opening it, he saw it to be his invisibility cloak. "Where'd you get this?"

Hermione shrugged. "An owl brought it."

"An owl?"

She nodded. "It was one of the school owls."

"Was there anything else? A note?" He knew it was Ginny.

"No. Just a piece of parchment attached with your name on it."

Harry nodded and placed the cloak in his trunk. He silently decided he would have a chat with Ginny later. If he ever found her.

"Come on," Hermione finally said. "We better go or we'll be late for history of magic."

The other three groaned and reluctantly followed her out of the room.

OOOOO

"Don't you have another class today?"

Blaise shook his head. "No, fortunately. Don't you?"

The two were lounging in the Ravenclaw common room and were quite bored.

Ginny nodded. "I'm supposed to have herbology, but it was canceled. Seems there was an accident with the fourth year class."

"Lucky you. So when do you suspect we can leave?"

"Does Draco have class now?" she asked, sitting up.

Blaise thought carefully. "Well, I think he has arithmancy now. I don't know how he can stand that class, but he always was one for numbers."

"Do you know what this means?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"We're free!" she exclaimed. "Draco's in class and the seventh year Gryffindors have History of Magic."

Blaise grinned. "Let's go to the kitchens. I'm starving."

Ginny grinned in agreement.

OOOOO

_How do you suppose we're going to do this?_

Ron read the note and then looked at who had sent it. Shrugging, he wrote a response.

_Haven't a clue, but I bet 'Mione's got a plan._

Upon reading the response, Seamus grinned and started writing.

_She's smart, that one. Still, it's going to be hard keeping this from Harry._

This made Ron wince. He hadn't thought of that.

_It will be, won't it? I knew I wouldn't like this._

As if he were reading their minds, a new note appeared on Ron's desk.

_What are you and Seamus planning? Whatever it is, I want in._

Groaning silently to himself, he wrote underneath the note and sent it to Seamus.

_I was wrong. I bloody hate this. You handle it._

Seamus quickly scrawled back a response.

You're_ his best friend._

Now he felt like pulling his hair out. Before he could, a third note appeared.

_You shouldn't be sending notes in class, Ron, though I'm not surprised. How do you expect to pass the NEWTS if you're not paying attention? Don't think I'll let you copy my notes just because you're too busy to make your own._

He was about to point out that she had just sent him a note when he was struck with an idea. Writing another note on the one Harry had sent him, he sent it back.

_Harry suspects something and I don't know what to do. You know I'm bollocks at lying to him._

When it reached her, she rolled her eyes and then read it. Taking a moment, she scribbled something down. With a wave of her wand it had returned to Ron. As he picked it up to read, he noticed her taking out a new piece of parchment and writing furiously.

Shaking his head, he read the note in his hand.

_First of all, you shouldn't swear seeing as it's impolite. Secondly, I don't know how you manage to do these things. It's your own fault, you know, writing to Seamus when you should have been taking notes from the lecture. I shouldn't do this, and believe me I wouldn't if I didn't think it was necessary, but I'll take care of it. I'd make you do it, but I'm afraid you'd only mess up and we can't afford it. We know that whatever's going on, it probably involves Harry as well, inadvertently or otherwise, so we can't let him know. In the future you should be more careful, because next time you're on your own._

_P.S. Meet me in the library after dinner._

Looking up, he saw Seamus reading what he assumed was probably a similar note, given the expression on his face. He also noticed Harry nodding in Hermione's direction.

'Thanks Hermione,' he silently thought. He really didn't know what he'd do without her.

OOOOO

His last class over with, Draco decided to head to the kitchen. He had managed to miss lunch and knew he wouldn't make it until dinner. Tickling the pear, he walked in and was surprised by what he saw.

"How was Arithmancy?" Blaise asked, sitting at one of the tables. He then added. "It was Arithmancy, right?"

"And what are you doing here?" was his answer.

Blaise shrugged. "Missed lunch." At Draco's confused look he explained. "While you were off with Ginny and Potter, I was faced with a pack of wild Gryffindors."

Draco smirked. "Poor Blaise. Did the big, bad Gryffindors scare you? Threaten to make you see the light?"

"Funny," Blaise sarcastically replied. "The real question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"Because _I_ missed lunch," he ground out. "Stupid Potter."

"And that explains everything. It would figure you and Potter would be at each others throats."

Draco sighed. "And I have detention with the git tonight."

Blaise tried to conceal his excitement at this news. "Really? How terrible. I guess you're the one who'll be converted to the light."

Draco simply glared.

Getting up from the table, Blaise made to leave but turned at the last moment. "I suppose I'll see you at dinner. Any last requests?"

Draco picked up a nearby apple and threw it at him on the way out.

Blaise laughed as he dodged the apple. "Everything's about Potter, isn't it?" he said to himself, grin in place.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me Zabini?"

Blaise looked up to see Harry. "Depends on how you look at things, and who you are," he cryptically responded.

Harry looked at him as though he thought him insane, and then shook his head. "Whatever." He was about to tickle the pear when Blaise stopped him.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he warned him.

"And why should I listen to you?"

Blaise shrugged. "You shouldn't, but I still don't think you should go in there."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I think you should have your head examined. You're clearly not coherent."

"Suit yourself," he said, watching Harry walk over and tickle the pear. Once Harry had disappeared from site, he edged closer to try and hear what was going on.

"What're you doing?" a voice asked him.

Jumping in surprise, Blaise turned around and saw Ginny. "I'm about to witness a murder."

"Okay," she said, obviously confused.

Blaise motioned for her to come closer. Together, they listened.

"- here first."

"What are you Malfoy? Three?"

"At least it's higher than your IQ."

"You'd know all about that, seeing as yours is in negative numbers."

"Ouch," Blaise said, wincing.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"-stupid Zabini."

"Watch it Potter, that's my friend you're talking about."

"I didn't know you had friends. You probably pay them to hang around."

"And you probably get yours through your name."

"This isn't going well, is it?" Ginny whispered.

"What was your first clue?" Blaise asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"What Malfoy? Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for that?"

"Shut up Potter, I'm serious. I heard someone outside."

"Probably Blaise, waiting for you like a good lapdog."

"That's it Potter!"

There was a moment of silence followed by the sound of a loud skirmish.

"They're going to kill each other," Blaise groaned over the screams and bangs coming inside.

"Blaise, I think someone's coming," Ginny said, pointing down the corridor.

The two stepped away from the picture of the pear and listened as footsteps came closer.

"That better be Peeves or there will be Hell to pay."

Blaise's eyes went wide. "It's Snape!"

"What do we do?" she finally hissed to Blaise.

"There's only one thing to do. _Run!_"

**A/N: Ok, so it has been months since my last update, for which I sincerely apologize and beg (on hands and knees) for forgiveness. It's known as I was out of the country, came back, dealt with about five ongoing family emergencies, and then took a writing course over the summer with a professor who made me never want to write again (until the last week here). So yeah, that's been it. I am free from all of that now, and will be (hopefully) for at least the next three weeks, leaving me free to write much, much more! In fact, more is in the works. I'm also hoping that this chapter, which I have made longer than usual, will be accepted as a peace treaty with my humblest apologies. crosses fingers and says a prayer As always, I beg you to write me a review, all of which are sincerely appreciated and taken into consideration. Thanks!**

**P.S. Next chapter brings some interesting questions and revelations (not all of which involve Harry and Draco). Intrigued? Then stay tuned!**

**And to my wonderful reviewers:**

**SpiderLily - I hope you're still reading this, seeing as you're one of my best readers whom I look forward to hearing from. Sorry the update wasn't soon, but the next chapter is done and will be out as soon as I get a couple (or so) reviews for this. I'm really glad you found the last chap funny, seeing as that was what I was going for. As to your guess, you'll have to wait and see (but I will tell you now that you're not off target). Lastly, thanks for your annoyance with my lack of readers. It's nice to know someone feels that way!**

**Henriette - Glad you're still sticking with me here! Sorry about the delay. I'm going to try not to let that happen again, but life sometimes gets in the way and sets up a roadblock (curses at life). Anyway, I hope you're still reading and enjoying. fingers crossed**

**MoonArrow - I'm glad to have you on board! Also glad you find this story enjoyable. Sorry about not updating soon, though. As with all my readers, I hope you're still with me on this. The next chap should be out much sooner (like in the next three or four days if I get a response). Anyway, sorry again and hope you still find this enjoyable!**


End file.
